The invention relates to a middle hoop system for a vehicle joint arranged between a first vehicle section and a second vehicle section of a multi-unit vehicle. The middle hoop system comprises a middle hoop, which is oriented in a transverse direction, and a cable strand which extends between the first vehicle section and the second vehicle section. The middle hoop surrounds a passage intended for passengers. The cable strand is arranged above the passage.
Such middle hoop systems may be used for example in articulated buses or in other types of road-going or rail-bound multi-unit vehicles. In such vehicles, passengers can move between the vehicle sections during travel. To protect the passengers against environmental influences, the transition between the vehicle sections is normally equipped with a corrugated bellows which surrounds the vehicle joint.
There are technical functions which relate to multiple vehicle sections of a multi-unit vehicle. For example, a driver seated at the front may actuate a light switch in order to operate a rear light at the rear end of the vehicle. For this purpose, an electrical cable is required which extends across the intermediate space between the vehicle sections. Further functions require hydraulic lines, air hoses and other supply lines between the vehicle sections.
In low-floor vehicles, in which the floor intended for the passengers is arranged as low as possible, only little space remains below the passage. More space is available above the passage, for which reason the cables are commonly led there.
To prevent the cables striking the middle hoop when traveling over ground undulations or in the presence of unevenness, guidance of the cables relative to the middle hoop is necessary. The known systems (EP 0 897 337 A1, EP 2 384 913 A1) are complex and cumbersome to produce.